Sasuke Doesn't Know
by Vastro The Crow
Summary: Well Sasuke doesn't know that Sakura is cheating him with a famous singer who goes by the name of, Gaara Sabaku. Please Enjoy! :


_**A/N: Hey everyone! I had gotten a request by Cindy Medeiros to make more Gaara and Sakura stories, so here I am writing another story. So everyone please enjoy. :) DISCLAIMER: I don't own this song, Its is Scotty doesn't know by Lustra, I just changed Scotty to Sasuke. **_

Walking up to the recording studio, Gaara looked up at the sky and was wonder what he could write about today. He had just gotten off the phone with Sakura and she had told him she didn't want to be with Sasuke anymore, but she didn't know how to break up with him and not disappoint her parents at the same time.

'**Hey kid, I have an idea. Why don't you tell Sasuke yourself?'** Shukaku said to Gaara.

'I don't think that is a good idea. Sakura would kill me.' Gaara replied back. He walked into the building and was greeted by the secretary. "Hello Mr. Sabaku. Mr. Hatake is waiting for you in his office." She smiled at him and went back to answering phone calls. Gaara nodded at walked to the elevator. He stepped inside and pushed the button for the 25th floor.

'**Kid, I'm telling you it will work. I have a great idea, so just leave it to me. Bawhahahaha!' **Shukaku howled in evil laughter.Gaara flinched when Shukaku howled in his head. Gaara sighed and watched the numbers increase on the wall for the floors he passed. The elevator reached the 25th floor and he walked out when the doors opened. He turn left and walked down the hall until he reached a pair of frosted glass doors. He looked beside the door and saw a name plate on the wall saying _Kakashi Hatake: founder, owner, and CEO. _He knocked on the door and then walked in not waiting for a reply. "Ah, Gaara. Just in time. You're up next for recording." Kakashi said smiling and walking around his desk towards Gaara. Gaara nodded and followed Kakashi out the doors and down the hall to the elevator. Kakashi hit the up button and they walked in when the doors opened. Kakashi hit the button for the 30th floor. "So have you decided on a song you will be writing and singing, or should I have someone else write you a song." Kakashi questioned him and looked up at the floor level. "No. I haven't thought of anything yet, but I will when I start to play my guitar." Gaara said. They reached the floor and walked out and turned right. They passed other recording rooms that were occupied with other singers. The walked all the way to the end and entered the room. Kakashi sat on the couch and Gaara went into the recording room. He picked up his guitar. His finders started to strum the strings and he started to pick up a beat. "Start recording Sai. Yamato make sure everything is perfect." Kakashi said from the couch. Sai and Yamato nodded and started to make adjustments.

Gaara started to sing the words that Shukaku was putting in his head.

_Hey!_

_Sasuke doesn't know,  
That Sakura and me,  
Do it in my van every Sunday._

His mind started to have flash backs.

_She tells him shes in church,  
But she doesn't go,  
Still shes on her knees, and..._

_Sasuke doens't know, oh.  
Sasuke doesn't know-oh.  
So don't tell Sasuke!  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know.  
SO DON'T TELL SASUKE!_

_Sakura says shes out shopping,  
But shes under me and I'm not stopping._

Gaara was on his bed with Sakura under him and he was thrusting into her fast and rough. "Oh Kami, Gaara don't stop baby." Sakura screamed/moaned. Gaara grinned a predator grin at her. Sakura's eyes widened. He started to thrust even faster. "AHHH!" Sakura screamed. "OH BABY, DON'T STOP! DON'T STOP!" Sakura screamed. Sakura climaxed hard and Gaara followed her after a few more thrusts and groaned. "That was amazing baby." Sakura said while panting hard. Gaara was lying on top of her panting hard as well. She ran her fingers threw his hair. "It better have been amazing." Gaara grinned at her and lifted his head up to kiss her on the lips.

_Cuz Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know.  
So don't tell Sasuke.  
Sasuke doesn't knoooooow...  
DON'T TELL SASUKE!_

_I can't believe he's so trusting,  
While I'm right behind you thrusting._

_Sakura's got him on the phone,  
and she's trying not to moan.  
It's a three way call,  
and he knows nothing.  
NOTHING!_

Sakura was on Gaara's bed on her hands and knees. Gaara was behind her thrusting into her. Sakura's phone rang. She reached for it and answered it. "H-hello-o?" Sakura asked into the phone trying not to moan. "Hey babe. Where are you?" Sasuke asked her. "I-I'm at Ino's-s." Sakura said cupping her hand over her mouth to keep from moaning. "Are you all right? You sound like your hurt." Sasuke said worried. "I-Ino's giving me a really good-d message-e she learned-d." Sakura turned her head around at Gaara and glared when he picked up pace. He grinned at her. "Oh. Ok babe, have fun." Sasuke said and hung up. As soon as Sasuke hung up Sakura let out the loudest moan Gaara ever heard. He grinned and kept thrusting onto her g-spot.

_Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Don't tell Sasuke.  
Cuz Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't knoooooow...  
SO DON'T TELL SASUKE!_

_What a show, everyone will go.  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't knoooooow..._

_The, parking lot, why not?  
It's so cool when you're on top.  
His full on, your stuck.  
Life is so hard, cuz..._

Gaara was lying on the backseat in his **Audi R8 V12 TDI Concept with Sakura on top of him being impaled by him. He groaned when he looked at her breast bouncing up and down. She was moaning like crazy being impaled at a new angle. She came hard on him and he came inside her. He sat up, still inside her, and hugged her. He sucked on her neck and kissed her all over. She giggled and moaned. "SAKURA! WHERE ARE YOU BABE! COME ON IT'S TIME TO GO!" Sasuke was shouting walking around the parking lot looking for her. She quickly got dressed and kissed him on the lips. "I'll see you later." She said to Gaara in between kisses. "Ok. Call me and I'll come get you." Gaara said while putting his pants on. She got out of the car and ran to Sasuke. "Why were you in Gaara's car?" Sasuke asked curious. "Oh. He wanted to show me his new Audi cause he knows I love them." She smiled at him. He smiled back and they walked to his Escalade ESV. She turned her head and smirked at Gaara. He grinned back at her. He got in his car and drove back to his condo.**

_Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know._

_I did her on his birthday._

"Gaara! Oh KAMI!" Sakura screamed. She looked toward a camera he had set up. She made a really sexy face and put her finger in her mouth and sucked on it in a sexy manner. He saw what she did by looking in the mirror and groaned in pleasure. He thrusted faster than before into her. They came to together and collapsed on the bed. Gaara pulled out of her and stood up and turned off the camera. He went back to the bed and sat down on the edge panting. Sakura came up behind him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. "Are you aloud to be here? Isn't it Sasuke's birthday?" Gaara asked and turned his head to her. She giggled and smiled. "I told him I would be late, and said I had to run some errands really quick." She said. Gaara smirked. "So, why did you want to film us?" Sakura asked. He turned to her fully and grabbed her and dragged her down to the bed. "I get horny when I think about you, so I wanted to film us making love so I can relieve myself when you're not here." He said. She pouted at him and he kissed her on her lips. "Don't get upset, you can watch it too." He smirked at her knowing what she was thinking. She giggled and he flipped them over so he was on top. In one swift motion he entered her and she moaned.

_Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
Don't tell Sasuke.  
Sasuke doesn't knoooooow..._

_Sasuke will know,  
Sasuke has to know,  
Sasuke 's gotta know,  
Gonna tell Sasuke,  
Gonna tell him myself._

_Sasuke has to know,  
Sasuke has to know,  
Sasuke has to,  
Sasuke has to,  
Sasuke has to go!_

_Sasuke doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Sasuke)  
Sasuke doesn't know,  
(Don't tell Sasuke)  
Sasuke doesn't know...  
Sasuke's gotta go!_

'Shukaku. I'm gonna kill you." Gaara growled at him. Shukaku laughed. Gaara stopped sing and playing the guitar. He walked out of the recording room and into the lounge area where Kakashi was. "Great job Gaara. It's gonna be a hit." Kakashi said. Gaara sat in the armchair next to him. "Was it about Sasuke?" Kakashi asked. Gaara grinned. "He doesn't know. Sakura wanted to tell him so I decided I will take it into my hands. Her parents love me so they shouldn't mind too much. And besides he cheats on her all the time. She has had it. So I stepped in." Gaara explained. Kakashi smirked. "So she found one of Karin's thongs on the floor huh?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah. She was really excited about it for a girl who just found out her boyfriend was cheating on her." Gaara grinned. "Well I will help you and Sakura out. Since Sakura is like a daughter to me and Anko. I will send your song to radio companies all over the city so he will hear it tonight." Kakashi grinned. "Sounds good." Gaara got up and walked out of the room and went to the elevator and took it to the ground floor and left the building. He got into his car when his cell phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "I told him I knew about him and Karin. It's over between me and him." She said cheerful. Gaara laughed. "Alright I'll be there in a little bit, just let be get my Ford F-150 and help you with your stuff." Gaara said smiling. "Okay!" She said happy and hung up the phone.

_Later that night:_

Sasuke was in his car listening to the radio and driving home from seeing Karin. _"AND NOW FOR THE NEW HIT SINGLE FROM GAARA SABAKU! SASUKE DOESN'T KNOW!"_ The radio announcer said. "What the FUCK?" Sasuke shouted.

_!FIN!_

_**A/N: Hoped you guys liked it. I know I did. I' am now accepting requests, so just send me a message on who you want it to be about and I will do it. :) LOVE YOU ALL MY DEAREST READERS SO FAVORITE AND REVIEW!**_

_**~Itachibabe26~**_


End file.
